


Aim Higher

by reidsexual



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Firearm Certification, Mild Language, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidsexual/pseuds/reidsexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is struggling with her firearm certification, so she texts Reid for help. Things get fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aim Higher

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, reidsexualwriting, where I write and take requests for the Criminal Minds fandom. If you'd like to make a request, send them to me there via my ask box!

You picked up the .40 calibur handgun for what felt like the trillionth time, made sure the safety was off, and held it up. Looking down the body, you stared at the heart you were aiming for, held the gun steady, and once you were fairly confident, pulled the trigger.

"Fuck!" you cursed, setting the gun down on the surface below you. You hit the gut of the target, still not where you were aiming for. You held your head in your hands, your elbows on the counter next to your gun.

You pulled your phone out.

**How the hell did you pass your firearm certification?**

_What are you talking about, Y/N?_

**I'm talking about this damn Glock I can't get the hang of!**

**I honestly thought I could handle myself with a gun, but this is just ridiculous.**

You sent a picture of the target you had been working on.

_Doesn't seem too bad to me! You seem to be hitting it just fine._

**Reid, I'm aiming for the heart.**

_Oh._

_If you need help passing your firearm certification, you could have just asked me, you know._

**I'm not asking for your help.**

_Then why did you ask me how I did it? And why did you send me a picture?_

You rolled your eyes.

**Alright, fine. I could use the help of someone who's been in my shoes.**

_I'm already on my way._

It didn't take long for Spencer to make his way down to the shooting range in Quantico, considering he was finishing up a report on a recent case upstairs. He came in with safety glasses and a sound-cancelling headset identical to yours.

"Hey, Y/N. How's it going down here?" he asked awkwardly.

"Exactly the same as when I texted you ten minutes ago." You scoffed. "Can you please just help me get this sorted out?"

He pursed his lips and nodded. "Sure." You both moved over to the counter, Reid standing behind you with his arms crossed as you picked up the Glock 22 once more. "Just shoot off a round like you normally would. I'm gonna watch."

You readied your stance, took a deep breath and held the gun up. You focused on the center of the target momentarily before firing. You followed through and place your gun on the counter once again, staring at the hole in the target's lower right side. "God, what is wrong with me?" you groaned.

Spencer stared at you for a moment. "Your stance is off. You need to keep your dominant leg further back to steady yourself." You nodded, placing your leg behind the other. "Good. Now try firing a shot." You followed his order and fired off another round, getting closer to your target this time.

"I'm still not hitting the heart, Reid, what else?"

Spencer glared at you, admiring your determination. "Uh," he trailed, moving closer behind you. "Go into your stance again and aim, please." You obliged and shuddered as his arms wrapped around yours. "Sorry about that. You just... you need to aim higher."

You didn't want to admit it, but you had been crushing on Reid since you joined the FBI. Seeing him in the bullpen at the Quantico office drove you crazy considering you didn't work in the same department. After a while, you decided to apply for the BAU. You were surprised but ecstatic that you got the postition, just glad to finally be able to talk to the infamous genius.

You felt his breathing against your ear as he moved your arms slighltly upward. "Shoot," he whispered in your ear. You pulled the trigger and followed through before Reid released you. He smiled at you as you went for another shot on your own, hitting the target dead center.

You set the gun down quickly and pulled Spencer into a hug, squeezing tightly. "You did it!" Before you knew what you were doing, you pulled back and kissed him. When you pulled away, your eyes widened.

"Oh my God, I'm- I'm so sorry," you stuttered, backing away. Reid looked shocked, but as you went to leave the shooting range, he grabbed your arm and pulled you into a deeper, longer kiss.

"I've waited so long to do that," he mumbled as the two of you looked into each others eyes. Just as he was about to kiss you once more time, you heard static over the intercom.

It was Hotch. "Sorry to interrupt, but one shot does not mean you passed your firearm certification, Y/N. Keep practicing. _Without Reid_."


End file.
